Bets
by fantasticxfoursome
Summary: Chris and PJ take up a babysitting job and end up babysitting two kids from their own town, Dan and Phil. Dan and Phil are very close for two six year old boys and they say they want to marry each other when they get older, and they suggest Chris and PJ will too.


"Remind me again... why did we decide to babysit children?" Chris Kendall asked, quite annoyed, as he looked over at his best friend, PJ Liguori.

"Because Christopher... mum and dad won't let me move out unless I prove to them that I'm responsible enough even though I know I am. So, they told me to get a job and I'm quite good with kids so I decided to babysit and they agreed with it. I just have to wait a couple more weeks to earn some money. Now you uh... I'm just really forcing you to be here because I don't want to be bored out of my mind." PJ told him, smiling innocently.

Chris rolled his eyes playfully. "Oh, of course!" He exclaimed. "So, technically... I don't have to be here?" He asked, smirking slightly as he stared at PJ.

"Well, n-not really but... you're not going to leave me, are you?" PJ asked.

Chris laughed and wrapped his arms around PJ and kissed his cheek. "Of course not,"

PJ blushed as he looked over at Chris, and even though they were best friends they still did little things like hug each other and Chris always liked to kiss PJ on the cheek. It was very obvious to other people that they had a crush on each other... but not so obvious to them.

It was a Friday night, around 8pm when PJ was babysitting two 6-year-old boys, who actually lived just down the street from him, for the night until tomorrow. PJ was getting paid quite well for this so of course he took the offer. It's already been a couple of hours and so far, everything was going by smoothly. It was almost time to put the boys to sleep anyway so PJ and Chris would have the rest of the night to themselves, which was always a bonus.

"Come on. Let's go check up on the little monsters-" PJ said.

"I thought you were going to make them dinner?" Chris asked as he let go of PJ finally.

"No... I was just checking to see what these people would have that they would want. I have to ask what they want first," PJ said. He laughed when Chris rolled his eyes. PJ led the way out of the kitchen and then he went to the living room, where the two boys Dan and Phil, were cuddled up with each other on the couch. PJ had learnt that these two boys specifically were very close to each other and they were almost inseperable, which made his babysitting job much easier. He usually never had it this easy when he was babysitting more than one kid. "Alright boys-" PJ said as he and Chris went to the living room.

Both Dan and Phil looked up as soon as they heard PJ's voice. They didn't even move a muscle though, they just stayed put on the couch and were cuddled up in each other's arms.

"I've had a look in the kitchen. How do you feel about chicken nuggets?" PJ asked.

"_Dinosaur_ chicken nuggets?" Phil asked hopefully.

PJ nodded. "Sure, I don't see why not-" He couldn't help but smile as he looked down at the two boys. "You know, I've been doing this babysitting gig for a while and I've never had two kids close with each other as you two are. Don't you ever get sick of each other?"

"Nuh uh!" Dan said, shaking his head. "Phil's my lion and I'm his bear!"

"Aw, isn't that adorable?" Chris asked as he looked over at PJ.

"We even got married yesterday, we love each other!" Phil claimed.

"Oh? You got married? Aren't you a bit young for that?" PJ asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Nope! Mama even married us but she said when we're older we can have an even bigger wedding! She said we were soulmates," Dan told him, smiling proudly.

"Look! I even made Dan a marriage bracelet," Phil said as he held up Dan's arm, where Dan indeed did have a bracelet on his wrist that said 'Dan and Phil' on it.

"Bracelet? Aren't you supposed to give each other rings?" Chris asked.

"Rings are for girls!" Dan said with giggles. "We're men now!"

PJ went into laughter. "You two are a pleasure to be around," he said.

"You're just jealous because we're married and you're not!" Dan said. He stuck his tongue out at PJ. "We think you and Chris will get married too." He quickly added.

Phil nodded. "We made a bet," he also added.

"Oh-" PJ blushed as he looked down at his hands for a quick second and then he looked back over at Chris. "Wh-What do you think about that, Chris?" PJ asked quietly.

"Marriage? Me and you? Uh, well... I-" Chris began to say.

Dan and Phil giggled with each other as they watched Chris and PJ.

"W-We aren't even dating. How could we get married?" Chris asked.

"You like each other, don't you?" Dan asked.

"This suddenly got very awkward," Chris said, also now blushing.

"How about those chicken nuggets then? Chris, watch them," PJ said. He turned around and then he walked out of the living room without saying another word.

Chris bit his lip as he watched PJ walk away. He sighed as he looked over at Dan and Phil. "I'm going to kill you both if this makes things awkward between me and Peej," he said.

Dan's eyes went wide with shock as he held onto Phil. "We didn't mean it!"

"Please don't kill us!" Phil begged as his eyes began to water up.

"No, no, no! I'm not going to actually kill you-" Chris laughed.

Dan pouted and then he snuggled closer to Phil. "Meanie!"

Chris frowned. "I never thought I would be jealous of two six year olds," he mumbled. "I'm going to go check on PJ, alright? Promise you won't go anywhere? You'll stay here?"

"Buffy is on. We wouldn't want to miss it," Phil said.

Chris rolled his eyes playfully and then he walked out of the living room. He waited a few seconds before he finally walked into the kitchen, PJ didn't even hear him walk in. Chris watched him fora few moments before he finally spoke up. "Hey."

PJ jumped and dropped the pan he had been holding onto the stove. "Jesus Christ, Chris!" He yelled as he put his hand on his chest, taking taking deep breath.

Chris couldn't help but chuckle. "Sorry." He apologized.

"Aren't you supposed to be watching the kids?" PJ asked as he looked over at Chris.

"Buffy is on, and you know how much Phil loves that show. They aren't going anywhere, and besides... all the doors and windows are locked," Chris assured him.

"Oh," PJ said. He bit his lip as he looked up at Chris.

"You aren't really going to let what they said affect us, are you?" Chris asked.

"Chris, we're 19-years-old now... we just got out of school and I'll be moving out of my parents house. I'm tired of living in this boring town... but I don't want to leave you. I want you to come with me but... it's like you said, we aren't dating so-"

"So?" Chris asked as he leaned back against the counter. "We aren't dating."

"We've been best friends ever since we were little babies. Our families grew up with each other and if I had a dollar for every time someone mistaked us for a couple, I'd be fucking rich and I wouldn't have to have this bloody job," PJ said. He let out a sigh.

"So, what are you saying exactly?" Chris asks, biting his lip softly.

"I'm saying I don't want us to be best friends anymore," PJ said, walking over to Chris. "I mean... for Christ sakes! It took two six year olds for me to figure out that I really do love you and I want to be with you." He looked up at Chris and smiled.

"I've been wanting for you to say that for years," Chris whispered as he wrapped his arms around PJ and held him closely. Chris has always had a crush on PJ, even since he was a little kid. But, he just didn't know how PJ felt about him before.

"Why didn't you say anything?" PJ asked as he stared at Chris.

"I guess... I was just too scared to say anything. Our friendship means the world to me," Chris said. He let out a sigh. "And now I hate that I waited so long... know you feel the same."

PJ nodded. "I was scared too but... at least it's out in the open now. What does this mean for us now?" He asked. "I'll be really upset if we stay just friends..."

Chris laughed and shook his head. "Hell no! I want you to be mine," he said.

PJ reached up and pressed his lips against Chris, and kissed him. They stood there for a few seocnds, just kissing each other. They both had waited so long for this... and now it was finally happening, and they couldn't be more happier with how it happened.

"Um-" PJ bit his lip when he pulled away from the kiss. "I really do have to make them dinner... it's getting late and they go to bed in two hours." He said.

Chris nodded. "We'll talk about this more later. Do you need help?" He asked.

"No, it should take 15-20 minutes," PJ told him.

"Alright. Call for me if you need anything," Chris said. He kissed PJ's cheek and then he walked out of the kitchen, leaving PJ with a big smile on his face.

_20 minutes later_;

"Here you go-" PJ said as he placed two plates of dinosaur chicken nuggets and french fries onto the coffee table. "Dinosaur chicken nuggets. Dinner is surved."

"Yay!" Phil said excitedly as he sat up immediately.

"Don't make a mess. You should probably sit on the floor," PJ told them.

Both Dan and Phil stood up from their spots on the couch and grabbed their plates, and then sat down on the floor. Dan looked over and went to say something but stopped as soon as he saw PJ sit down on Chris's lap. He looked over at Phil and nudged him a few times.

"What?" Phil asked as he looked over at Dan with a chicken nugget in his mouth.

"Told you-" Dan said. He looked back over at Chris and PJ and smiled.

"Not a word you two." PJ warned, but he gave them a smile anyways.

Dan giggled and then he and Phil went back to eating their dinner.

"We should probably thank them later," Chris whispered.

PJ looked up at Chris. "Later." He whispered back.


End file.
